


The fall of Beacon

by Jayslab



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayslab/pseuds/Jayslab
Summary: The fall of beacon is under way and ruby has just learnt that Pyrrha is fighting Cinder alone.Warning contains: Futa, Excessive cum, Forced, SnuffI originally posted this short story on hentai foundry, but given the large rwby fanbase here i thought i would share it here too.Contains spoilers for the ending of RWBY season 3.





	The fall of Beacon

Ruby ran up the building as fast as she could but she was still too late.

Pyrrha was on her knees with her tits hanging out in front of Cinder. Cinder's foot long thick futa cock slid out of Prrha's mouth with a wet pop. She looked a mess, as if cinder had been abusing her defeated body for hours. Her face showed no expression, eyelids half-hung, with her mouth agape.  
Cum caked her face; Anything not swallowed had squirted out of the sides of her mouth and dripped onto her breasts, pooling in her cleavage. Her usually bright pink nipples were nigh impossible to see under the thick layers of cum that had run down off her face and chin.  
Below her breasts her stomach looked 3 months pregnant with the sheer amount of baby fluid she had ingested.  
Cinder turned her head to Ruby with her face a smug grin, showing how she had utterly destroyed Ruby's close friend.  
"You're too late, Girl. My new maiden powers means I can create anything out of flame. Or more of note for your dear friend here, i can never run out of seed and now its much more 'fresh and hot' than before."  
Ruby gripped her scythe tight but before she could act Cinder barked, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, your friend isn't holding on by much. I don't think she could take even a tiny bit more of my hot, sticky, baby lava."  
"Ah but she has been such a good little slut" cinder cooed stroking Pyrrha's cum covered cheek. "I think I'll reward her!" She growled as she thrust her hips forward, slamming her cock deep into Pyrrha's throat. The red head snapped out of her daze in a mad panic as the thick hard shaft rammed down into her chest, her eyes bulged wide, she frantically clawed at her aggressor's hips trying to break free. Ruby stood, frozen in shock as she saw Cinder's nuts tense and pull up. Pyrrha felt the cum being poured into her stomach, but it felt like tar. It was far to thick, and far hotter then cum should be. Cinder let out a satisfied sigh as she felt the fat clumps of magma hot white sludge pour out of her thick cock. Pyrrha slumped back onto her heels, the sheer heat melting away at her core, her body unable to fight it. Cinder pushed lightly on her head and Pyrrha just crumbled away to ash, blown away by the wind.  
Ruby screamed so hard her throat tore, and then..  
white...

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever want to illustrate/animate any of my works please email me (Jayslab@mail.com) so i can see it!!


End file.
